The Heartbreak of Human Nature
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU of Human Nature. the TARDIS creates the wrong story for Rose and the Doctor, stuck as brother and sister, John Smith fights his disturbing attraction for Rose. John/Rose 10Rose, implied Jack/Donna


She wished she had a mirror, something to look in to double check her hair was smooth and not a single strand was out of her bun, to make sure her clothes were wrinkle free and she didn't have a bit of dry drool near her lips. Instead she was right in front of an old wooden door holding a large tray burdened down with two breakfasts and a pot of tea, oh and a newspaper never forget the newspaper.

While Rose Tyler wished she had a mirror she also wished she had Donna Noble with her or better yet she was Donna Noble. Because only Donna Noble can face such a ridiculous emotional and stressful problem heads on with a slap. Also Donna had no madly in love emotions for the Doctor, she saw him as a pain in the arse and will forever do so. Donna wouldn't have given a damn being labelled the Doctor's sister while he was pretending and actually thinking he was human.

Yep, the great and all so powerful Doctor, the Oncoming Storm and the Daleks greatest enemy was now a measly human who looked at his lover and only saw a sister. Bloody TARDIS messed up again – not that she meant to, she had in fact apologised to Rose several times in the past two months – when a bunch of aliens who crave the immortality of a Time Lord, the TARDIS messed up, she was supposed to implant a reasonable story in the Doctor's head as the Chameleon Arch turned him Human. Somehow she malfunctioned and implanted the wrong facts about Rose. So now Rose Tyler from the Powell Estate, Jackie Tyler's daughter, the Bad Wolf and number one agent for Torchwood before returning as the Doctor's companion, was Rose Smith, school librarian in 1913.

Just one more month, she reminded herself; one more and we're free. One more month and she could rip open the Fobwatch she has on her desk and they could fly to the stars both figuratively and literally. Then she'll let him have it for making her suffer three months of being so very close and then so very far away at the same time.

John Smith loved his sister dearly, they were very close to each other despite the five year difference and he enjoyed eating all three meals with her in his rooms. They often had tea together while he marked his students' school work and then with a clumsy kiss on the cheek she was sent away to her cold bed in her room right next to the library.

Taking a deep breath and silently asking for Donna Noble to send her the strength she needed, Rose knocked on the door and quickly put her hand back on the tray before she dropped everything. The door immediately opened and there stood the Doctor – no John Smith, with messy brown hair, striped pjs and brown prickly dressing gown.

"Rose!" he said in his enthusiastic voice and big manic grin, the only thing that was missing was that glint in his eyes. The one that hid behind the excitement and anger and fear and sadness, the one that always told her that he loved her even though he never said the words and that he lusted for her. It's been missing for two months now even though she swore that she could see it on occasion, but it could have just been the light or the fact Nurse Redfern was behind her. "Come in, come in, I was waiting for you. I've had another one of those dreams, you know about the Doctor?"

Rose felt someone punch her in the stomach at the mention of the Doctor. When he first told her these dreams she dropped the tray in shock, thinking that he remembered and had only been teasing her for the past two weeks that she was so going to punch him for it. But then it became apparent that he didn't remember, his subconscious was just telling him things that he should know. Now every time he started one of his rants about the madman called the Doctor she felt sick to the stomach and wanted to run out and kill an evil alien bent on destroying the universe just to relieve some of the frustration.

She had gotten used to just tuning out most of it. only listening when he brought up a companions, she heard lots of stories of the rude gobby ginger (Donna), the intelligent black woman who happened to be a doctor in training (Martha), his granddaughter can you believe that? (Susan) and a few others including Sarah Jane, Jack, Barbra, Ian, Ace and Romana.

"...And you were there too, in my dreams Rose, you were my companion from the twenty first century, a shop girl but so brilliant, so adventurous and full of life" Rose smiled at him and he smiled even more at her. "But then I lost you" he said quietly, losing his smile. "I lost you for so long and thought I will never see you again....lost forever I thought" he walked to her quickly, and knelt in front of her and took her hand. "But you came back" he grinned his eyes brightening and a smile back on his face.

Good god how was she supposed to cope? She so wanted to hug him tightly and tell him that she was his forever no matter what, but of course that would ruin everything and make things so much more complicated in a month's time. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

"I thought you forgot all about me in these stories. I am your sister you know, I should have gotten a mention in this long ago" she said sternly.

"Oh but you're not my sister in these dreams" he blurted out. "We're....we're very good friends, the very best"

Rose noticed the blush on his cheeks. He remembered something; she had to bite her lip to stop the smile that was beginning to grow on her face. Instead of saying anything she merely raised an eyebrow and picked up a slice of toast. "Never mind then, let's leave fiction alone and start the day. I want those books that you stole out of my library back today and don't try to worm your way out of it"

John grumbled slightly before making himself a cup of tea and then pouring one out for Rose too.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Bloody hell how many books did you nick?" Rose yelped later that day as John came out of his office with a pile so large she couldn't see his face.

"Rose, honestly that is terrible language" he said behind the books, grateful that he couldn't see Rose. After that terrible brilliant dream he had been having bad thoughts. Extremely bad thoughts, bad thoughts that he had been having for the past two months and just been reinforced with bad dreams.

He was awfully attracted to his sister. Ooh that was an alliteration he should have to remember that another time when he's actually speaking to someone. Back to the point: Rose was gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, compassionate, kind, intelligent and funny. She was adventurous, brave, always running and always putting someone or something before her. She was the epitome of his idea of perfection. Most companions were that with extra qualities that made them the best of friends in his dreams that is, in real life Rose was his sweet sister that he desperately wanted as a wife.

Now that was the deepest darkest dirtiest truth.

Rose took half the pile forcing him to see her blazing amber eyes, high cheek bones, pale skin and big pouty lips that he was dying to kiss. "Don't go lecturing me about my language John; I'm twenty five and no longer a child!"

Was she really? He thought she was nineteen, so young, so innocent and ready to see the universe but the again that was his dreams, the filthy ones that he needs to forget right now. They walked down the corridor in a familiar silence, there's always silence between them these days, Rose hasn't been comfortable around him for the past two months, and maybe she knows what he dreams about? He hopes not, that would ruin their sibling relationship forever and he can't live without her.

"Hello Mr Smith, Rose" Nurse Redfern said pleasantly as she magically appeared at Rose's side.

"Oh, hello Nurse Redfern" Rose said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just had a case of bruising to treat. Poor Timothy Latmir has been running into bullies again"

"That's terrible! Timothy was one of the best students in my class, if he applied himself more he could be the very best" John burst out. "I've given him a book earlier this morning in hopes of encouraging him"

"Better not be one of mine" Rose muttered darkly.

"Oh, I've heard you're a book hoarder Mr Smith" Nurse Redfern said teasingly. "I see you're finally returning the books back to where they belong"

"Yes, well, I enjoy reading very much and the books are all very interesting" John said a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed. They stopped by the stairs and both he and Rose turned to say goodbye to Nurse Redfern before going down the stairs.

"Have you seen this, Mr Smith?" Nurse Redfern asked pointing to a poster advertising a dance in the local village hall. "I love to dance; sadly no one has asked me to"

"That's a shame, you seem like a lovely woman, Nurse Redfern" Rose said.

"Thank you Rose and you can call me Joan" she looked at John with a look that most women shot the Doctor these days, a mix of sheer lust and admiration. "So can you, Mr Smith"

"Err...ah, well then....I'm sure someone would go to the dance with you soon Joan" John said uncomfortably.

"And I can call you John?" she asked stepping closer.

"Ah, yes, of course, you should really if I call you Joan"

"And...This is going to sound very forward....but could you go to this dance with me, John? I mean Rose has been asked my various other young men in the village in the past week and I assume you would go to keep an eye on her and I could....accompany you?"

Rose's cheeks were a faint pink. John noticed that as Nurse Redfer- sorry no Joan told him this little piece of news. This must mean that Nur- _Joan_ was telling the truth, feeling a strong bout of jealousy and anger that some man had been looking at his Rose and attempting to court his woman. Shocked and horrified that such a thought had come to him, John knew he needed to get himself away from Rose, he needed to protect her from himself because he could very likely disturb her with his disgusting ideas not to mention he was disgusting himself.

"Joan, I would be delighted to escort you to the village dance tomorrow" John declared. "I shall meet you at the entrance at seven?"

Joan's face lit up with delight. "That would be wonderful, thank you so much John" she said. "I'll speak to you later, I hope. Bye Rose, you too John"

As Joan walked away with a new bounce into his step, John noticed that Rose looked paler than usual, that there was a green tinge to her skin and her knuckles had turned to a ghostly white as she clutched the books tightly.

"Rose, are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine" she smiled up at him. "Come on; let's get these books back into the library"

He wasn't convinced that she was fine. She was obviously lying to him, for the whole twenty minutes as they put the books away he tried to get an insight on what she was thinking, unfortunately and disturbingly, his gaze kept trailing down to her bottom as she bent down to put a book on the lower shelves.

This was going to be harder than he thought. No pun intended.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She had to congratulate herself on her self-control. It took every ounce to not punch her good friend Joan Redfern who had been really nice to her from the beginning and didn't deserve such treatment just because she asked _John Smith_, not the Doctor out to a dance. It took even more for her to not vomit at the realisation that the Doctor, no sorry _John Smith_ will be with another woman for a whole month but then again knowing the Doctor's tendencies to get attached (Reinette is a prime example) he might bring her on board and forget all about Rose.

Rose had gotten about halfway across a field before she began to throw up, after several long deep breaths she had managed to walk all the way to a barn where she kept the TARDIS; once the TARDIS door opened she fell into the console room and began to cry.

Large, loud, body wrecking sobs as she crawled slowly to the console, fumbling for the most precious thing to her in the world right now. The TARDIS sending her a comforting signal in her mind found it and manage to push it into her hands. Shakily she had managed to get the right number punched in before she pressed the green phone button.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?"

"D-D-D-Donna" Rose choked out. "I need your help"

"Rose! What is it? What happened sweetheart, is the Doctor being an emotionally dense twit again?" Donna asked worriedly. "Do I have to kick his arse up to Pluto?"

"Sort of" Rose mumbled as she furiously rubbed her tears away. "He sort of turned himself human"

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Rose winced; Donna's shriek was always a reminder of Jackie Tyler and not a good one either. "He turned himself human" Rose repeated. "With this Chameleon Arch thing, the TARDIS malfunctioned while making a story up and now he believes I'm his sister and I think he fancies the school nurse, Joan!"

"Bloody hell I'm going to kill that twit and his bloomin' blue box" the TARDIS shivered slightly and sent another apology signal to Rose, who waved it off. "Where are you? I'll get Jack to drive me there and I'll sort it all out"

"We're in 1913" Rose whispered.

"JACK! Where's your vortex manipulator? I need to get to 1913, NOW!" Donna screeched.

"What, why?"

"Rose is stuck masquerading as the Time-Boy's sister. The twit made himself human"

"Is that even possible?" Jack asked, sounding closer to the phone.

"Yes" Rose said miserably. "Right now his Time Lord conscious is in a fobwatch somewhere and I have to open it in a month's time after the aliens that's after Time Lord's life-force are dead"

"Ah, hell Rosie that sucks big time" Jack groaned. "But unfortunately the Doc had put a lock on my vortex manipulator, I can't pick you up. And I have no memories of meeting you in 1913, I remember all the days of that year too, so no retconning can help"

"The moment this shit is over I want you to pick me up Rose" Donna said. "I'm going to have a word with Mr Papercut. Now then, chin up, grab a gorgeous dress from the wardrobe and nab a date before this dance. Make him just as jealous as he's making you and then if he dares invite this Joan or Jean or Jane or whatever her name was, remind him that I've been taking karate lessons with Jack"

"You have?" Rose and Jack said both sounding surprised.

"No but the Doctor doesn't know that" Donna said smugly causing Rose to laugh. Rose felt better already but then again, Donna always had that affect on people.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

John entered the room to find Rose wearing an ivory silk gown with lace trimming and chiffon sleeves, even some pearls had been sewn in at some areas. She looked more like a bride than a librarian going to a dance with some stable boy. A sinking feeling hit him in the chest, as if his heart had sunk and his stomach fluttered violently as if butterflies were wrestling in there. He so desperately wanted to plant wet kisses down her neck, wanted to nip and suck and bite until there were many marks showing the world she was, _his._ He wanted to rip and tear the dress off of her and throw her on the floor and have his wicked way with her, to run his hand along her stockened leg before clawing it off....

Shaking his head to get rid off such disturbing images, he smiled weakly. "You look nice" he said carefully.

She grimaced. "Thanks" she said before marching off.

John closed his eyes and counted to ten. He didn't know what he did to suddenly cause her to storm off, he had actually complimented her! He needed to get rid off a little problem before meeting up with Joan; he didn't want some little brat spreading rumours that the history teacher can't control his hormones.

Apart from that little slip up, the rest off the evening went well....at first. He met with Joan, they danced while he kept a very close eye on the stable boy and Rose making sure hands didn't stray to places they shouldn't. He managed to converse with Joan but didn't remember what was said. It was irrelevant in the end.

A huge explosion happened; John pushed Joan onto the floor and ducked down himself. As the smoke cleared away he looked up for Rose and found her on top of the stable boy coughing madly. He shot up and went to her side immediately.

"Rose are you all right?" he asked helping her up, she staggered and he caught her properly...his eyes met her blazing amber ones and they smiled at each other. "Hello" he murmured.

"Hello" she grinned.

"We want the Doctor, we know he is here we could smell him" the Headmaster roared, taking a long deep sniff.

"Ah, shit" Rose grumbled.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose could hardly believe it. after having to fight off a bunch of aliens with the help of a twelve year old boy who had the Doctor's fobwatch, she had then run off with John and the boy to a little cabin while Joan went to warn the school in case of an attack. The little boy, Timothy tried to convince John that he was the Doctor; Rose tried to convince John that he was the Doctor but nothing was working. In the end she sent Timothy out so she could try to convince John herself.

"Don't you love me as who I am?" he asked desperately.

"No" she said truthfully and winced at the hurt and devastated look in his eyes. "I don't love you as a brother"

He grabbed her hand, the one that was holding the watch. "But you love me as a man?" he asked hopefully. Before she could answer the pair of them was pulled into a stream of possibilities.

_Joan let out a tut of disapproval as he bounced the baby boy on his lap, the boy was roughly two years old with his wild hair and Rose's amber eyes. "I still can't believe she had a child out of wedlock and now ran off, pregnant again! I never thought she was that type of girl before" _

"_Rose just hasn't found the right man" John said calmly. For he knew the truth, the baby in his arms, Jack Smith was in fact his and Rose's son. He had married Joan Redfern as a cover up and disliked having to do all husband duties to her to keep suspicion off of him. His mistress was his sister and no one would ever accept that fact. _

"_Mama!" Jack called reaching out for Joan. The poor boy would probably never know the truth. Who was really his mother, how he was truly conceived and how lucky that he wasn't deformed or missing a retarded. _

_DW_

_Jack was now seventeen and he was staring at a pretty blonde girl of only fifteen years. Her name was Lily and she was his sister, not half, not by different parents because apparently he was adopted by his uncle and aunt but by his father and his so called Aunt Rose. The truth was hard to even think off, it was so disturbing and yet as Lily calmly told him the truth and how his mother, Rose, could not bear to see her children raised by Joan anymore and couldn't let herself end up with another, left for good in a magic blue box and now they have come back to take Jack with them. _

_He runs, hand in hand, into the blue box and greets his mother who looks no older than thirty. _

_DW_

_Joan was holding his hand and he laid there dying. He was old and ill and missed Rose terribly. He wished he had more chances with her, he wished he had more memories of being with her. He wished he saw his son become a man and marry and have grandchildren. They never could find Jack._

_Joan was begging him not to leave her. She was so alone now; no children, no grandchildren and he had been emotionally distant from her too. A grinding sound could be heard and he turned his head to see a blue magic box appear and the door to open to reveal his son, his daughter and Rose. _

_Joan fainted in shock and Rose held out her hand. "Come with me" she whispered. _

"_How?" he croaked. _

"_Time travel"_

Rose staggered away in horror. That life....that possibility....the mere idea....she could not do that! She could not live that life. "I will not be your hidden incestuous mistress!" she snarled, tears running down her face. "I will not travel alone, I will not raise children alone, I will not abandon my son and I can't ever do that to someone as sweet as Joan Redfern!"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, holding her tightly to his chest and stroking her hair. "I know" he whispered. "I know" she struggled to get away from him, somewhere far away where this man who would want to put her, himself, Joan and children in such a position was. If this was what he wanted then he was not the man she loved.

John fought her, pulling her closes as she tried to push away, slamming his lips onto hers and kissing her possessively, he then, opened the watch....

The kiss was harsh and Rose still fought against him, but for a moment he went slack and she instinctively reached out to hold him and suddenly his kiss change to a gentle and sorrowful kiss, his hands sliding into her hair and his tongue exploring her mouth.

The Doctor was back.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He found Rose sitting on their bed, squeaky clean and empty eyed. It was like some of their more horrific adventurous where she tries to clean all the dirt and evilness off her and then sit there trying to not think about it. He too was trying to not think of the pain from the past two months. It made him disgusted that he could even think that making love to Rose was disturbing and filthy. It was one of the most precious things in the universe and though he would never admit it, he loved her desperately to ever do something like this again. His punishment to the Family of Blood was too cruel to even think about; he made them suffer for putting Rose in such a distressing situation.

He took the itchy brown woollen brown suit off and was left standing in some underwear and a white shirt, his bow tie chucked away immediately. He hated bow ties they choked him a lot, ties were a whole lot better. He then crawled into bed and pulled Rose, who was wearing only one of his t-shirts, onto his lap and held her to him tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Please don't" she pleaded. "The TARDIS never stops apologising and it's neither of yours fault. It was just some malfunction and a mistake, it was only two months and I'll get over it. Please..."

He bent down and pressed a kiss against her lips, just as he was about to pull away she kissed back firmer, her hands sliding up to his hair to keep him pinned their and her tongue began to probe.

Two months being away from one another sexually and made that night the best sex the Doctor had in a long time.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They landed in 21st century Cardiff to pick Donna up. Rose said she missed her and the Doctor who had not only missed Donna as well but felt incredibly guilty had immediately started to fix the settings before flying off through the time vortex. Before the Doctor or Rose could get near the door it slammed open and a livid Donna Noble stood there with hands on her hips.

"You fucking Space-Boy, you bloody Time-Moron" she hissed causing the Doctor to pale, step back and swallowed audibly. "I'm going to kill you"

"I didn't get the time wrong did I?" he asked worriedly.

"No but you made Rose cry and that is an offense punishable by death" Donna snarled taking off one high heeled shoe and flinging it at the Doctor who ducked immediately and began to run. "Don't run from me you coward! Come here and face it like a man" Donna ran after him, hobbling due to the fact she only had one shoe on.

Jack entered the TARDIS with a grin on his face. "Glad to see you made it back" he said gently pulling Rose into a long hug. "Donna has been fuming for days; do you know how much sex I missed because the Doctor was such an asshole? I'm going to have to punish him too, but in cheeky sexy Jack Harkness way"

"Just remember I share the same bed with the Doctor so no apple pie" Rose warned.

Jack squeezed her tighter. "Don't worry I won't, I might just get Ianto to slip something in his tea. Now then, Donna wants me to take you out for the night and treat you like the goddess you are without actually having sex with you. so I thought we'll rent some movies and buy a huge tub of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, what do you think?"

"As long as the movie has nothing to do with incest, early 20th century and bloodthirsty aliens, I'm game" Rose said shrugging on her jacket.

The pair left ignoring the Doctor's shrill girly screams and Donna's angry ravings.


End file.
